Pokémon & MLP Trilogy
by Legolegger1
Summary: A trilogy where the world of Pokémon and MLP get closer. Rated T due jokes in chapter 2 and slightly mature content in chapter 3.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, odd. But I decided to do this. Plus, being open for things is also the way how I got fan of Ninjago and Pokémon. I only need to find a good name for this, though.**

* * *

**Twilight's POV**

I woke up, stretched out, yawned, searched for Spike, didn't found him, saw a turquoise disc-shaped body which weared a silver cross with red-black eyes under it and four weird legs with claws, thought about where Spike could have gone, than looked again at the turquoise disc-shaped body wearing a silver cross and red-black eyes under it and four weird legs with claws, than I realised that it wasn't normal, than I asked who and what it was and now I'm sure I made the longest sentence ever and broke the world record of putting the word 'than' as much as possible in a sentence.

But back, it looked at me with are 'are-you-crazy?' look. '_Meta, Metagross.'_ It, eh, kind of responded. 'So, your name is Meta and you are a 'Metagross'? I asked confused. It shook its head, than repeated what it just, eh, kind-of said. Maybe I was getting mad. Suddenly, a letter came through the window. I opened it, using magic, and read it.

_COME TO CANTERLOT NOW! WEIRD CREATURES!  
CELESTIA_

I first thought about the tree that was killed for this tiny piece of paper, than gathered my books, while 'disc-shape' was this time looking at me with a 'did-you-just-read-a-letter?' look. Who not? I thought, before looking in my bookshelves, searching for books about creatures. 'Creatures, creatures, creatures, creatures, creatures, creatures, creatures, creatures,' I muttered, searching for books about them. Apparently, disc-shape must have heard me and moved to a certain place in my castle, and when I looked there I found books about, you guessed it, trees (that was a joke, they are really about creatures). 'Wow! How did you knew they were there!?' I asked surprised, before realising that it would respond in it's weird language. _'Metagross, gross gross. Meta ta ta gross, gross meta.' _That did help a lot. 'Well, I need to go to Canterlot, do you want to come to?' I asked. WHY DO I KEEP TALKING TO IT IF I EVEN DON'T UNDERSTAND WHAT IT SAYS? (If it is actually saying something) '_Meta.'_ I flew to Canterlot, with it somehow hovering while it's arms or legs were tucked in.

'Hey! You also have one!' shouted Rainbow Dash. 'I have one what?' I responded, too confused to keep flying. 'Let's have a Pokémon battle!' she said. 'Hoketon!?' I only responded. Now I wanted to know what a 'Hoketon' was. Her hoof went somewhere **(where I don't know, ask that woman in I thought Black/White, saying that it is a women's secret)** and got a sphere in it. The top was red, the underside white and it had a black around the middle and in front was a black ring around a white circle. Rainbow Dash did something causing it to become bigger, than threw it, making me shocked. I really felt for it.

Instead of unrolling itself and arms and legs coming out of it, what I expected, it stopped mid-air, and the red upper half moved back. A weird white-coloured matter came out and again surprised me for not being the Hoketon, as it formed into a red falcon with ambers around it. I could only gasp. 'Nice, huh. Talonflame sure has an advantage to your Metagross, with her Fire-type.' 'Wait, what!?' I asked, not understanding what was just said. 'How do you know it's name?' I asked, pointing at 'Metagross'. If she had one she would have lifted a eyebrow. 'So, you caught it without knowing what it is?' she asked, acting like I was supposed to know what it was. 'Eh, yes?' I said, not sure what to answer. 'Well, than, if you really don't know it I'll give you a Pokédex.' Now things were getting strange.

GREAT, I MUST BE DREAMING

**I'm not going to describe it's appearance, but it's a Kalos Pokédex.**

'Just aim it at your Metagross and it'll do it.' said Rainbow Dash. I pointed it at Metagross, only for the message 'no data' appearing, topsy-turvy. Weird. 'Twilight?' asked Rainbow Dash. 'Yes, what do you want?' I asked. 'Could it be possible that you're holding it wrong?' she asked. Now that I thought about it, that would explain why the message no data would be topsy-turvy. I turned it and immediately, I almost let it fall because I didn't expected it, a voice came.

_Metagross, the Iron Leg Pokémon and the evolved form of Metang. A Steel/Psychic type. With its four brains, it has an intelligence rivaling a supercomputer. It can Mega Evolve into Mega Metagross using the Metagrossite._

A picture of it was seen as well, as well showing pictures of other sides. I then aimed it at the other 'Pokémon'.

_Talonflame, the Scorching Pokémon and the evolved form of Fletchinder. A Fire/Flying type._

_During an intense battle, Talonflame expels embers from gaps between its feathers. It reaches speeds of more than three-hundred miles per hour chasing prey._

'What is meant with 'three-hundred miles per hour?' I asked Rainbow Dash. A silence fell, before Rainbow Dash responded: 'Okay Talonflame, let's scorch Metagross down! Use Heat Wave!' Correction: she didn't respond. Than I realised something.

My horn started glowing deep pink, and a force field appeared around Metagross. 'What. Are you doing?' asked Rainbow Dash confused, as it was normal you tried to melt someone. 'What was I doing!? I was protecting Metagross from being killed, unlike your cruel bird!' I was aware of my voice cracking, though I didn't care. It showed that I wasn't in for 'let's-kill-someone-for-fun!'. 'Twilight. A Pokémon isn't immediately killed. It first faints, unless the attack is from a very very very very (and another 14 more very's) powerful attack, then it could die, or due to natural causes.' said Rainbow Dash with a 'I-just-roasted-(or-something-like-that-but-I-thought-it-was-called-roasting)you-face'. **Longest word on the world, excluding street names.** 'I still don't like it.' I said. 'But I must hurry and help pr-' 'They want to meet you in Ponyville!' said Rainbow Dash, not telling who 'they' were (though I guess they are the others of the Mane Six) and not waiting for my answer. I even couldn't finish my sentence, as I was already on the way to Ponyville. Don't think I did that though, Rainbow Dash was pulling me with her. 'Talonflame, return.' said Rainbow Dash. A red beam came out the sphere, hit Talonflame and caused it to reform into matter and return into the sphere. A very disappointed Metagross floated behind me.

'There she is! Let's have a 'Princess-Twilight-Sparkle-just-arrived-party'! _'Cott cott! Whimsicott!'_ I noticed a brown body with a huge white mane and two vine-like curling horns. I realised that it could be a Pokémon, so I aimed the Pokédex at it -while Pinkie Pie used her Party Cannon- and, gotcha, it did. _'Whimsicott, the Windveiled Pokémon and the evolved form of Cottonee. A Grass/Fairy type. Riding whirlwinds, they appear. These Pokémon sneak through gaps into houses and cause all sorts of mischief._ 'Wow, you got yourself a Pokémon too. Now we can have a Pokémon battle.' said Rarity. 'Twilight isn't really about battling.' Said Rainbow Dash before I could answer. 'NOT!?' asked Rarity. I felt like I lived under a stone. Under a stone Pokémon. I was sure there would also be a stone Pokémon.

'Rainbow Dash, we'll show her how to battle. Carbink, come on out!' said Rarity, thinking she could convince me to kill someone. A sphere flew through the air, opened, matter came out and formed a gray, rock-like Pokémon with a white, fluffy collar. Seeing the gems on it I understood how Rarity got it. _'Carbink.'_ I aimed the Pokédex at it. The familiar voice sounded. _'Carbink, the Jewel Pokémon. A Rock/Fairy type. Born from temperatures and pressures deep underground, it fires beams from the stone in its head. One Carbink mutated and became Diancie, who can create diamonds._ 'Go, Talonflame!' said Rainbow Dash sending Talonflame on the battlefield. 'I'll be the battle referee.' said Fluttershy, who I of course didn't notice. I aimed the Pokédex on her pink heart-shaped Pokémon _'Alomomola, the Caring Pokémon. A Water type. It gently holds injured and weak Pokémon in its fins. Its special membrane heals their wounds.'_ 'Each Pokémon trainer uses one Pokémon. When one Pokém-' 'Yes, we know it.' interrupted Rainbow Dash Fluttershy, much to the latters annoyment

'Talonflame, use Brave Bird!' commanded Rainbow Dash her Pokémon. For some reason it did obey her, even though I wouldn't obey her if I would be commanded like that. However, I was surprised when it cloaked itself into a bright light, then charged towards Rarity's Carbink. 'Carbink, let's do this. Counter it with Power Gem!' responded Rarity Rainbow Dash's attack. 'Carbink!' The jewels on its body started to glow. I looked amazed as it shoot a red beam surrounded white at Talonflame. Of course, that's what the Pokédex said about it. _It fires beams from the stone in its head._ The beams knocked Talonflame out of the air, though it managed to get up again. 'Talonflame! Heat Wave attack!' said Rainbow Dash, and Talonflame opened its beak and a wind of flames appeared out of its mouth, moving towards Carbink. The attack was successful and hit Carbink hard. 'Carbink! Hang in there, and use Dazzling Gleam!' _'Carbink! CaaaarBINK!'_ it said, and I couldn't look at it anymore or I would get blind. _'Ta-lon. Flame.'_ 'Hang in there, Talonflame, I know you can do this.' encouraged Rainbow Dash. _'Flame.'_ 'Now Carbink, this is our chance! Use Power Gem, full power!' commanded Rarity. 'Talonflame, please hang in there. You've got to do it!' begged Rainbow Dash. _'CaaaaaaaaarrrrBINK!'_ it said, again firing a red-white coloured beam at Talonflame. 'Talonflame! NOOOOOO!' shouted Rainbow Dash, the beam colliding with the scorching Pokémon. It fell down to earth.

'Talonflame! Are you alright? Please stand up, please.' Rainbow Dash panicked. 'I told you that I didn't like killi-' I stopped in my sentence as it opened its eyes, slowly pushing itself up. _'TalonnnnnFLAME.'_ it said. 'Talonflame! I knew you could do it! There you go girl! Now, use Steel Wing!' said Rainbow Dash enthusiastic. 'No way it took that Power Gem!' shouted Rarity in disbelief. 'With that 4 times weakness to Rock-type moves it should have fainted! Impossible!'

However, it was possible, as it was now charging at Carbink with white steel-like wings. _'Carbink? CARBINK! CAAAARRRRBINK!'_ it said, spinning around, glowing white. 'It's evolving! Into the diamond-creating Pokémon! Oh yes! I love you Carbink!' this time Rarity being enthusiastic.

Not being familiar with a Pokémon evolving, I wasn't surprised when a explosion came. The others seemed to be surprised, however. After the explosion I looked to see the diamond-creating Pokémon, though it looked the same as the Carbink, only with spiral-eyes. I aimed my Pokédex at it. _'Carbink, the jewel Poké-'_ We all were surprised. 'But, what just happened?' asked Rarity, disappointed and fearing of her Pokémon. I aimed my Pokédex at it: _'Explosion, a Normal-type move. The user explodes to inflict damage on those around it. The user faints upon using this move._ 'Carbink and Talonflame are both unable to continue the match. It ends with a draw.' "shouted" Fluttershy. 'Oh. Well then, Carbink, return.' said Rarity, recalling it. 'Talonflame, you too.' said Rainbow Dash as she recalled her Pokémon too.

'Come to see the most magical unicorn and her partner in all of Equestria! The great and powerful Trixie is here with her partner Hoopa!' said a voice, known as Trixie Lulamoon. I turned to look at her and a (high-likely) Pokémon. She was about to say something but was interrupted by my Pokédex: _'Hoopa Confined, the Mischief Pokémon. A Psychic/Ghost type. This troublemaker sends anything and everything to faraway places using its loop, which can warp space. It has an alternate form, the Unbound form which is a Psychic/Dark type and more powerful. It can change to Hoopa Unbound using the Prison Bottle. After three days since being reverted into its Unbound form it will change back into it's Confined form._

'Did you really did this to interrupt the great and powerful Trixie?' asked Trixie, quite annoyed. 'Where is Starlight?' I asked. 'Oh, she. I decided to leave her with Sunburst to try failing stage magic.' she said. 'But, the great and powerful Trixie defeated an Ursa Major with her tricks.' 'Just like the previous time?' mocked Rainbow Dash. 'What previous time?' asked Trixie, acting like she never lied. 'And you sure never lied, you really defeated an Ursa Major and now another one.' mocked this time Rarity. 'Was there ever any doubt?'

But now that you're here, Twilight, the great and powerful Trixie wants to prove you that her magic might not be enough to defeat you, but her tricks are. Since you also have one (I got a déjà vu) I challenge you for a Pokémon battle!' I knew it. Before I could say anything Metagross appeared on the battlefield. 'Listen Metagross, I don't really like battling and-' _'MetaGROSS!'_ it said, angered. 'Listen Twilight, I think Metagross really wants to battle, and you didn't gave it any chance.' _'Meta, Metagross.'_ said Rainbow Dash. 'But I don't know what attacks it has and how to battle.' I responded. 'Pokédex, what are Metagross's moves?' asked Rainbow Dash, and the dex responded. 'Metagross's moves are: Hyper Beam, Meteor Mash, Shadow Claw **(Yes I know it actually can't learn it, but it's for the story important)** ,Agility and Iron Defense.

'Wow, that's a Metagross. That's a powerful Pokémon.' whispered ponies around me. 'And what is that Pokémon Trixie has? I have never seen one like that.' 'Metagross's Meteor Mash will crush it, I'm sure.' I felt more confident about battling, once I would know how to battle.

'Say: Metagross, use (the move you want it to use).' helped Rainbow Dash me. 'Alright.' I said, with a 'I-still-don't-understand-it-but-I-do-what-you-say' tone. 'Metagross, use Hyper Beam?' I commanded/asked. Commasked. 'Hoopa, use one of your rings!' responded Trixie, much more confident. _'Metaaaagrooooooooooosssssss'_ it said as it charged an orange ball in it's mouth and fired a beam out of it. Trixie's Pokémon, on the other hoof, was able to speak pony-language. 'Allé-hop!' **(I don't know if this is English or just something Dutch)** it said and grabbed a ring around it's arm and held it in the air, space-looking air forming between it, before a second ring appeared left to it. The Hyper Beam, which was supposed to hit Hoopa **(Keep in mind that Twilight doesn't know about type-effectiveness)** went inside the right ring and came out of the left ring ('Ooohhh', said the spectators), hitting Metagross instead. 'Metagross! NO!' I said. _Is Metagross actually able to do this. Was a Talonflame or Carbink a better choice? Or a different Pokémon?_

Trixie and Hoopa were doing some kind of victory dance, Trixie firing fireworks out of her horns and letting flowers grow out of a wand while Hoopa put its hands together and when it opened them cards came out of it, not falling when he threw them in the air and landed. The card-pillar then let all cards float one for one away in North-West-South-East directions like leaves (Another 'Ooohhhh'). Odd.

'_Metagross.'_ said Metagross, standing up. 'Metagross, use, eh, Meteor Mash? I commasked. _'Meta.'_ it nodded, while raising one of it's legs, a meteor-like shape forming around it. It then charged towards Hoopa with it's leg pointed towards it. 'Hoopa, use your ring again!' said Trixie and Hoopa did the same trick, and Metagross's leg disappeared into it and came out of a ring behind it, hitting itself instead of Hoopa. 'Ooohhh' ooohhh't the spectators. 'Now that we just started, use Phantom Force!' commanded Trixie, before it disappeared, causing again another 'Ooohhh'. This started to get annoying. _What if it can hit Metagross while Metagross can't hit Hoopa?_

Instead of commanding Hoopa to attack Metagross, Trixie told it to 'throw cards'. Out of nowhere came cards. A very confused Metagross looked around. 'Astonish!' shouted Trixie, and the Hoopa appeared in front of Metagross, who was distracted. It flinched, crashing into a house, hyperventilating. _Metagross can't win this. Hoopa is too strong for it._

'Now Hoopa, Finish it of with Hyperspace Hole!' shouted Trixie, and Hoopa moved into one of it's rings in order to appear next to Metagross and do something **(I don't know how to describe it as the game description states that the user strikes after appearing next to it's target, but it does not make contact)** 'Metagross! NOOOO!' I shouted again, while the spectator-crowd started cheering for Trixie.

I didn't knew how it was possible. Metagross had fainted, not even trying to stand up, like Rainbow Dash's Talonflame. It even didn't deal some damage, like Rarity's Carbink. How could I lose with a Pokémon that was said to be able to crush Trixie's Pokémon? 'How did I lose? How Rainbow Dash? How!?' I asked, confused and angered. 'I don't know it. But I heard somewhere that you need to believe in your Pokémon and encourage it. Beside, it was your first battle.' responded Rainbow Dash. It had to be my shortage of battle experience. And I should have used a different Pokémon. 'I don't think you need to believe in it. It can't feel that.' I responded. _'META! METAGROSS!'_ Metagross became angry, as it could feel what I felt. Nonsense, of course. 'I need to go to Canterlot, now. Bye.' I said coldly. I left Ponyville, as well Metagross. Maybe I would find a better Pokémon.

'WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG FOR!?' asked, no wait, shouted Celestia. I first feared she was angry, but then heard the panic in her voice. 'Rainbow Dash dragged me to Ponyville and I was challenged for a Pokémon battle, but lost.' I responded. A what-battle!?' asked Celestia. 'So I am not the only one who doesn't knows about them!' I said. 'It sounds like you do know about them.' pointed Celestia out. 'Well, first not, but Rarity, Rainbow Dash and her Pokédex helped me.' 'What is a hokedex?' asked Celestia, confused. 'It's a book that contains data of all Pokémon. It even has someone living inside it.' I said. 'And how does that works?' asked Celestia, distrust sounding in her voice. 'It could be dark magic.' agreed Luna. 'Don't worry, I'll show you how it works.' I said, to calm them down. I looked around, looking for something that looked like a Pokémon.

I did this about 23485 times before a flying Y-like thing with avian- and dragon-looking traits. I was sure it was a Pokémon, so I pointed my Pokédex at it, - it looking at me with a 'did-you-just-used-a-Pokédex?' gaze - and the now familiar activation sound came and the voice. _'Yveltal, the Destruction Pokémon. A Dark/Flying type. It is a legendary Pokémon and the counterpart of Xerneas. When its life comes to an end, it absorbs the life energy of every living thing and turns into a cocoon once more.'_ 'That. Is. Not. Good.' was everything the shocked Celestia could say. 'Ab. So. Lu-te-ly. Not. Good.' agreed the also shocked Luna. _'Yveltal!'_ it roared, being attacked by some Royal Guards. Some powerful spells hit it, and I could see it tumbling through the air, smacking on the ground.

'That's better. We have to finish it off now.' said Celestia, preparing to fly towards it to presumably kill it. 'NO!' I shouted, remembering what the Pokédex said. _When it's life comes to an end, it absorbs the life energy of every living thing and turns into a cocoon once more._ 'You know that when it's life comes to an end it will absorbs our life energy! We have to nurse it back to health so it won't take our life!' 'Oh, I almost forgot. You're right.' said Celestia, before flying towards the injured life-absorber. Luna followed as well, so did I with an unseen Cadance behind me. 'Good boy, don't worry. We'll get you back to health.' whispered Celestia while healing the Pokémon. _'Yveltal'_ it said, moving it's or his face towards Celestia's face. I used the Pokédex to be able to discover it's gender. _'Yveltal is genderless,'_ that is odd_ 'but this one seems to be male. That means it has to be in a different realm. It is said that when there is a legendary Pokémon with a gender, the counterpart will be also around with the opposite gender.'_ I looked how the Yveltal was kissing the (again) shocked Celestia.

'What Pokémon is Xerneas?' I asked myself, wandering if she was Yveltal's counterpart she might be able to undo everything that he could cause. _'Xerneas, the Life Pokémon. A Fairy type. It is a legendary Pokémon and the counterpart of Yveltal. When the horns on its head shine in seven different colors, it is said to be sharing everlasting life.'_ One of the Royal Guards noticed Yveltal 'being close' with Celestia, and apparently he didn't like it. So he attacked Yveltal and weakened it again. _We have to search for Xerneas, before things go wrong._ I thought. Too late, though, as red lightningbolt-like beams formed between his wings, creating a red orb. Then, a red beam was fired from it and hit his attacker, shocking the Royal Guard before slowly turning to stone. Despite Celestia's attempts to calm him down, Yveltal started to do it again. _It is absorbing life energy._ Ι realised. 'I'll search for Xerneas!' I shouted. This was maybe not the best action to perform, as Yveltal now attacked me, firing the death beam at me. I felt frozen solid, only being able to look at it while it traveled towards me. I closed my eyes.

After a while, I opened them, wondering why I wasn't dead or stoned. Then a scream escaped my lungs. 'METAGROSS! NOOO!' Metagross, the Pokémon whom I thought to be weak, had sacrificed itself to save me. 'I was wrong Metagross, you're not weak. You were the strongest Pokémon ever.' I whispered, as it turned to stone. _'Meta.'_ it agreed, before being finally a statue. I sighed, and flew away to find Xerneas.

'Waaahh!' I screamed as Yveltal suddenly appeared in front of my face, and firing the death beam. I tried to counter it with my magic, but the beam was slowly coming closer. With all off my power I created a larger magical beam. I started sweating, a lot. _Ι couldn't die after Metagross sacrificed itself for me, not now._ But, I did. I fell to earth as my wings couldn't move anymore.

* * *

**Second part will be different then what you will expect, trust me.**

**Did anyone also noticed that the way how Yveltal got angered is based of something? It is based of the end of LEGO Hero Factory, Invasion From Below, in the scene the Queen was calmed down until a Jumper walked onto a gun which fired a bullet and angered the Queen.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry! I forgot to write. I was busy with other things, too much. Also, should I write Rainbow Dash just as Rainbow Dash or as Rainbow. I call Twilight only by her front name too. Also counts for Pinkie Pie.**

* * *

It was a regular day in Equestria **(how does Google Docs know this word?)**. The sun was shining, sun rays shining through thin fog. Birds were singing, the different tones almost forming one orchestra. A vortex appeared, and a unicorn stumbled out of it. The birds stopped. It then closed and disappeared. Then they continued singing.

* * *

_**Twilight's POV**_

I woke up, half screaming. Then, I looked around. The others of the Mane Six, Spike, Celestia, Luna and Cadence were looking at me with concern in their eyes. Then I felt the wetness of my bed. I must have sweated. 'Are you alright?' asked Celestia. 'Did you have a nightmare?' asked Pinkie Pie. 'Did you leaked?' asked Cadence. 'Ew, no!' I responded. 'That's even horse then you and Sombra making out!' 'Worse or Horse? asked Rainbow Dash. I looked around for help, only to see Cadence frowning. 'Did you try to cast a water-removing spell?' mocked Applejack, insulting my extraordinary magical talent. I glared at her, hoping it would kill her like the saying.

After a few minutes I seemed to be less asleep. Yes, I was. And something missed. 'Wait, where is Metagross?' I asked, only for them to frown. Apart from Cadence, who was still frowning. 'Who on earth is Metagross?' they asked all at once. Apart from Cadence, who was thinking about something different. 'You don't know!? It was my Pokémon!' I responded, not being able to believe they didn't know who Metagross was. 'And what on earth is a hokéton?' asked Luna, confused as if a weird unicorn stumbled into the room. Oh wait, that really happened. We all looked at it.

It was a colt. Don't ask me how I know it, I just know it. He had a cream-coloured body, a fluffy, light blue fur surrounded his neck and on the front continued towards his front legs. A single spot of his body was visible on the front. His tail had the same colour and was presumably fluffy as well, but had slightly visible white spots on it, contrary to the neck-fur. His hooves were dark blue. He had a curved cream-colored horn. There were no ears, though a dark blue eyebrow-like thing was visible, though it was too long for an eyebrow. His mane, unlike most ponies, didn't continue in his neck. Instead, it was more … rigid? His snout was a kind of pointing forward. Something missed, though I wasn't sure what. He was attractive though. I blushed. I wasn't the only one who thought like that.

'Who are you?' I asked, but before he could answer Rarity embraced him. 'Hello, my dear.' she flirted. He was stunned by her. Nothing new. Jealousy ambushed me. 'My name is Rarity and I live in Ponyville **(Google Docs keeps surprising me)**. If you ever want to visit me, you're welcome.' she said and winked. 'Eh.., well I..' a voice sounded, though I didn't see his mouth opening. 'I'm telepathic.' he answered my unasked question. Pinkie Pie interrupted him. 'My name is Pinkie Pie! What's your name!?' she asked enthusiastic. He looked at her, investigating her, and looked like he concluded that she was messing with him. 'My name is Bluey Berry.' he kind of responded. 'That's a nice name. Where do you come from?' said Rarity. 'I come from Unova.' he said. 'But now, let's be serious. What's your real name, Pinkie Pie?' asked the Unova-born unicorn **(rhyme for life)**. 'Eh, what do you mean?' responded Pinkie Pie, confused by the question. I could see he didn't felt at his ease, now that everypony looked at him. 'Eh, I meant that I wanted to know what your real name is.' he said, not being sure if he was actually right. 'Of course her name is Pinkie Pie! What _done_ you _think_!' said Applejack. 'Actually it is: What _did_ you _thought_.' muttered Bluey telepathically. 'Well, I _think_ nobody calls her child to a colour and food at once.' he mocked, taunting Applejack. 'I've also never met a Pokémon with a surname.' he said as well.

* * *

_**Reader's POV**_

'_Such_ a nice pony.' sighed Rarity. 'Pokémon.' said Keldeo. 'We're Pokémon.' 'And what on earth are Pokémon!?' asked Rainbow Dash. 'What are you…' asked Bluey. 'I am a Pegasus.' she said with a 'duh-uh' tone. 'Pegasus. I must be in a new region. But what are we all?' he asked. 'Ponies. What other?' asked Rainbow Dash. 'You are a Pokémon!' **(Credits to Toy Story)** shouted Bluey. 'So you are a Pokémon! said Twilight happily, waking out her daydreams.

* * *

_**Twilight's POV**_

'Yes! Finally someone who understands it!' he said happily. 'Wait, how do you know it?' he asked with suspicious in his telepathic voice. 'I dreamed about you!' I said. 'So… that _explain_ your wet bed.' mocked Applejack. 'Ew, no.' I said disgusted. 'I dreamed about your kind!' I said, directing my sentence towards Bluey. 'I dreamed about you Pokémon!' 'Her fantasies are getting wilder.' mocked Applejack. Rarity seemed to glare at me. 'You don't believe her, right!?' I asked in a desperate attempt to defend myself against her. 'I don't feel anything towards Bluey!' I lied. Bluey cleared his throat. 'My name is not Bluey. It's…' I interrupted him. 'But then why did you say your name is Bluey Berry!?' I asked in confusion. 'Because I thought Pinkie Pie was fooling me with her name! That's why I decided to give myself such a stupid name!' he shouted frustrated telepathic. Then his voice returned calm. 'My name is Keldeo, by the way. It's technically not really a name, but I am a Keldeo and I am the only one so that's why I'm called Keldeo.' So his name was Keldeo, 'Keldeo is such an amazing name.' said (**well, you may guess. I hope I don't make you gambling addictive, though.)** Rarity. 'And will somepony please explain what kind of magic he can use.' 'shouted' Fluttershy with her usual shouting voice **(Font size 9, for those who are interested in it)**. 'I'm tired of needing to ask it a hundred times!' Keldeo looked at her. 'But… I didn't hear you asking anything.' he said. 'She just doesn't like talking loud. Anything wrong with that?' said Applejack insulted. She held her face before his. He did the same, glaring at her.

'So Miss Hat, you think you're cool? Well, I'm sorry to tell you you're not.' he said. 'Her name is Applejack, Keldeo.' I realised Applejack had wanted to say something. She opened her mouth when I realised I haven't introduced myself and some others didn't too. 'I am princess Twilight Sparkle, by the way. And that is Fluttershy,' I said, pointing at Fluttershy with my horn. Fluttershy blushed at the attention. 'that is Rainbow Dash and that is Spike' I pointed at Rainbow Dash, who flew around the room in pride and then at Spike. 'That is princess Cadence, my aunt, that is princess Luna and next to her her older sister princess Celestia.' I was done introducing everyone. Applejack wanted to say what she wanted to say some time ago, but this time Keldeo was first. 'But… why are there only princesses? Isn't there a queen. Shouldn't Celesteela be the queen?' he asked. 'It's Celestia.' corrected Celestia him. 'And what are you actually doing here?' she asked. Before he could answer tough, Applejack angrily shouted if he could show his magic. **(I better don't show you the sentence)**

* * *

**Keldeo's POV**

I began to smile. 'Of course madam, if you have something like an apple, then I can show you my moves.' I whispered seductive. I would impress these ladies. Rarity. I almost drooled at the thought of her. She was the most beautiful Pokémon I've ever seen. Celestia conjured an apple out of nowhere. 'Okay then, if you **want** it.' whispered Applejack back **(rhyme for life, part 2)**, seductively and with emphasis on "want". She threw the apple. 'Now. Feel the power of my Sacred Sword!.' I shouted, while closing my eyes. Around my horn, a blade formed. I jumped in the air - aided by the water ejected out of my hooves - and cut the apple in two parts. I landed proudly, followed by the sound of an apple hitting the ground.

Wait, that wasn't good. There should be two smaller sounds. I looked, only to see the apple wasn't cut in halves at all. Sacred Sword, sigh. I had to find a way to be able to use Secret Sword again and transform back in my Resolute form. I first needed to find out why I actually transformed back into my Ordinary form, though. Back to the scene, everyone looked at the apple, quite confused. It even silenced Applejack. 'Eh, isn't it supposed to be cut in halves?' asked Celesteela. Oh wait, no. Celestia, not that Ultra Beast Solgaleo and Lunala were talking about. 'Ehm… No. You see, I, ehm, am apple-friendly.' I said. That sounded quite **(whatever you make of it.)** 'I care for apples like I care for, ehm, Pokémon.' Applejack looked at me with suspicion in her eyes, but I could see she was amused as well. 'Sure.' she mocked. 'Don't talk about him like that!' shouted Rarity, causing me to flinch because I didn't see her outburst coming. 'Don't worry, Keldeo. I like apples too.' she said. I blushed because she either believed me or flirted with me.

I heard someone clearing its throat. 'Rarity, may I remind you of your earlier infatuations?' asked a dragon. I could faintly remember Twilight calling him Spike, but I wasn't sure if I've ever seen him. 'Are you a purple Bagon whose dream came true without evolving?' I asked. Yes, Terrakion told me about Bagon **(Nukal: **_**"Uh, if there are more than one Bagon, is it 'Bagons' or just 'Bagon'?")**_, who wanted to fly, but couldn't until they evolved further into Salamence. 'What on earth is a Bagon!' asked Spike, being insulted. 'Well, something far above you.' I snapped back. He looked like he was going to attack me. Well, I was ready. He will sure know a Fire-type move, presumably Flamethrower, but I have Hydro Pump, and I am a Water-type. 'Come on, if you dare.' I taunted him.

'Stop!' shouted Twilight. 'Enough impressions for today.' she kind of commanded us. 'What do you mean with: "enough impressions for today"?' I asked. 'Well, your entry caused Pinkie Pie to forget a "welcome-to-Ponyville-party". Then, something snapped in Pinkie Pie. She started bouncing like an, eh, well, Cobalion told me there was a certain Pokémon that jumped the whole time. For a moment I thought she was going to jump higher than a Magikarp. Oh, about that, a Magikarp jumped from Kanto Route 17 into the moor of icirrus **(I just act like the Swords of Justice lives there. If they would have given their residence location in M15...)** (with the aid of a Pelipper, a plane, a Swanna and a lot of "afterbouncing", though). Then, Pinkie Pie took a cannon out of nowhere and put it in front of me. I gasped. 'Don't worry, it's just a party cannon, _honeypony_.' said Applejack.

Then, her eyes widened because of what she had said. Everyone looked at her (well, Rarity was more glaring, but that's still a kind of looking). I decided it was a good time to say something. 'One Pokémon's gun is another Pokémon's fun.' I muttered. Then, Pinkie Pie lit the fuse. The cannon exploded and I couldn't help but flinch, despite only confetti and other party things as well a banner with a sentence on it: "Welcome to Ponyville!" came out of it. 'That's quite a literal definition of throwing a party.' I said, while she shouted at the same time: 'An "I-forgot-a-Welcome-to-Ponyville-party"!' 'An I-forgot-a-Welcome-to-ponyville-party?' I asked confused. 'Come on! Let's party!' she said. She became a blur of light and dark pink. 'Shake your flank a bit.' said Rainbow Dash, shaking itt close to my face, causing me to feel a little … uncomfortable.

* * *

Then, I saw something that I should have seen quite a long time ago. A tattoo, in the form a cloud with a rainbow-coloured Thunderbolt coming out of it. I looked around. Rarity had a tattoo as well. Twilight and the soft-speaking Pokémon whose name I couldn't remember both had one too. I couldn't see if Pinkie Pie had one, for she still was a blur of pink. Applejack had three apples, which interested me the most. I stared at it, while she was looking at something on the floor. Until she realised I was staring at her. '_Get_ a good peek there, dirty colt?' she asked. Everyone stopped with what they where doing and looked at me. My face changed to red like a Kecleon hit by a Fire-type move. 'I-I didn't m-meant t-t-to b-break i-in you-your pr-privacy, m-madam.' I stammered. 'I was just looking at your tattoo.' At least I could say that normal. Everyone looked at Applejack, searching for her tattoo. Until they realised something I didn't know. 'Ah, you mean her Cutie Mark, don't you?' said Rainbow Dash. 'Her flute bark!?' I asked back in surprise. 'No, her Cutie Mark.' she retaliated. 'WAIT HE HAS NO CUTIE MARK MAYBE HE CAN JOIN THE CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS!' shouted Pinkie Pie, starting to transform into a pink blur again. 'The Flute Bark Frustrators!?' I asked, desperate to find something common here. 'No, The Cutie Mark Crusaders. C-u-t-i-e M-a-r-k C-r-u-s-a-d-e-r-s.' said Twilight, slightly frustrated. 'And what on earth is a "Cutie Mark" actually?' I asked. 'A Cutie Mark is received when somepony (I raised my eyebrow) discovers who he or she is, what sets them apart from others. 'So… Applejack has something with three apples instead of two?' I asked. 'Quantity doesn't matters'. responded Twilight.

'Or are you dreaming about it: rubbing your flank...' She shuddered. 'against mine?' Applejack said, a trial of triumph in her voice. 'Of course not! If we talk about attractivity, your rank is...' 'Very high, I know it.' she interrupted me. 'Oh no. First, we have Rarity, then we have Rainbow Dash, then Twilight Sparkle, then, ehm, other Pegasus, then Pinkie Pie, then a Stunfisk and then we have you.' I said, before realising nobody here knows what a Stunfisk is. Yet, she still understood my insult of being placed at the bottom. 'Ehm, is there something special we need to do? Like searching for some kind of spell to send you back to your own world?' asked Twilight, presumably to prevent a fight. 'Oh, about that. I need to know why I turned back into my Ordinary form and thus not being able to use Secret Sword.' I said. Again, too much they didn't understand. 'I can change into a different form, which allows me to use my signature move; Secret Sword. But when I fell into this world, I changed back to my Ordinary form and thus I'm not able to use Secret Sword.' I said. Celestia nodded, though I was sure she didn't understand much of it. 'Let's go to the libraryto find information.' said Cadence, hoping to understand me.

* * *

_**At the library in the Castle of Friendship**_

I watched them reading, Twilight and Rarity using Psychic/Confusion to pick the books out the bookshelf, the two Pegasus **(I know the plural of Pegasus is Pegasi, but Keldeo sees them as Pokémon)** flying up and down while Applejack and Pinkie Pie grabbed the lower books. They read it like a human, grabbed books like humans. Odd. Celestia was explaining me about the 'evolution stages' of this kind of Pokémon, which seemed to dominate the whole region. Though she didn't tell which stages they were, I assumed Earthponies were the unevolved stage, which evolved in either Pegasus or Unicorn and finally both evolved into Alicorn. Evolving into Alicorn seemed to be very hard, as there were - according to Celestia - only four Alicorn. She didn't tell me about their types, so I decided to observe them in order to discover which types they were.

* * *

_**Twilight's POV**_

I rapidly read the books - or titles if these tell much about the books - though there was nothing of a interest was inside it. I heard a telepathic voice. 'Psychic/Flying? Fairy/Flying? Maybe these wings don't do anything, like Absol **(Mega Absol, of course)**. In that case, she might be Psychic/Fairy.' I watched Keldeo, who was studying me. He seemed to realise I was looking at him and he turned away. I continued searching, until I found a book called: Universe Facts&More. I read it quickly, until I saw a chapter that drew my attention. It was called: Forms and Changing. I called the others, and Keldeo stood next to it, looking like he was busy uncovering a secret language.

'It isn't a secret language.' I said. 'I can't read.' he said. I stared at him, not being able to believe it. After awhile he turned away, feeling uncomfortable. 'Y-you can't read!?' I asked in surprise. 'Eh, no. Why would I?' he asked, feeling even more uncomfortable. 'Why would you!? So you can read and study!' I shouted. Rarity glared at me, while she stood defensively in front of him. 'Eh, Rarity. I can handle this myself.' he said. She looked insulted. 'But thanks you wanted to protect me.' he said quickly. Rarity then did something unexpected. She turned towards Keldeo, moved her head towards his and kissed him on the lips. We all gasped. Oh wait no, Cadence wasn't surprised. She must have known it, as the princess of love. Keldeo first looked shocked, then agreed with it and kissed her back. After a while, they broke their kiss and Rarity whispered something to him, which sounded suspiciously much like: "I love you, Keldeo.". He responded with the same, only replacing "Keldeo" with "Rarity" and adding "too" at the end.

Rainbow Dash's and Applejack's heads were red, as well for my head. Cadence chuckled. 'I was already wondering when you would kiss, it took so long.' she said. I glared at her, but she hardly seemed to be intimidated by it. 'Twilight, you aren't as much in love with Keldeo as Rarity. Besides, you like someone another.' she said. I knew exactly who she meant.

'Let's see what the book says about changing form.' I said, trying to change the subject. Cadence winked at me, before looking at it. 'According to the book, anything from a different universe changes into something known to us if possible. It doesn't works with something which can't change form, though.' said Cadence, looking at Keldeo. 'Apparently your "Ordinary form" is more like us then your "Resolute form.", so due to these spatial laws, you changed back into your Ordinary form.' she explained. 'Unless you are able to control space, like the writer.'

'Who is the writer?' he asked. 'P.L. Kia.' read Cadence, frowning. 'Never heard of that name.' she said. Keldeo, on the contrary, started grinning. 'I know who P.L. Kia is. And yes, he controls space. You would say he is a Pokémon, seen his power.' he said proudly. 'You know him!?' asked Celestia, her voice going two octaves higher. 'Now that I think of it, I should return to the place I came from in case he wants me to return.' he said, becoming serious again. 'But… but…' stammered Celestia, not being able to form words. 'Where did you come from?' asked Cadence. Really, you would say she was interested in him. She hadn't been so serious since sombra attacked for the first time.

* * *

_**Somewhere in the Everfree forest**_

We were standing there. Keldeo seemed to be sure this was the place where he had fallen. After a while, Celestia decided to speak. 'Dear Keldeo, I'm afraid nothing is going to happen.' she said.

Suddenly, a vortex appeared and a gray and blue, indefinable creature came out of it. It had a blue head and snout and yellow eyes without pupils. He had a pair of pointed light bluish horns on its head and a yellow crest on its skull. It had long, gray neck with lines running around its whole body, legs, arms and tail. It had two arms, each with its own claw and each arm jointed together from its oddly shaped blue wing-like things. Each had two spikes of what looked like ice. It had slender legs and big feet. But it's tail was the weirdest; it was a kind of bowl with spikes.

'Kyurem!' shouted Keldeo. 'Don't worry, I'll protect you from that evil! Sacred Sword!' he formed a blade with magic **(keep in mind it is magic in Twilight's view)** around his horn, and attacked the creature. He struck its wing-thing. 'So you want to play like that, huh? Then, I'll use _**Ice Punch**_ **(Oh wait, Kyurem can't learn Ice Punch. Maybe if he had a Wooper on his claw) **Dragon Claw!' Kyurem shouted, his claws colouring blue-green. It struck Keldeo with more power, causing Keldeo to be flung across the area. 'Keldeo!' we all cried in unison. Kyurem came closer. 'You won't pass us, Kyurem.' said Celestia, forming a barrier. 'Keldeo! Come here!' he shouted. 'He won't listen to you.' I responded. 'Arceus wants you back. Problems with a reformed Team Plasma, together even _the others_ can't finish it. Hilbert and Hilda are in Alola, Nate is sick and Rosa is kidnapped.' he responded back, ignoring me. Keldeo got on his hooves, trembling but alive and knowing who "the others" were. 'Wait, I thought you said he was evil.' said Luna, confused. Kyurem looked at him, then at us and said: 'Someone wanted to play the hero.' he mocked. 'Now get here, or I'll really attack you.' he said. A smile formed on Keldeo's lips, though. 'Oh yeah? I think either the Swords of Justice will kill you or Yveltal (I gasped) will absorb your life energy. So I say my friends first a goodbye, if you wouldn't mind.'

He then turned to us. 'Goodbye princess Twilight Sparkle, it was nice to meet you.' he said, giving me a small kiss on my cheek. I started to blush, especially the place where he had kissed me. He did the same to Rainbow Dash. Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie just received a "goodbye". 'Bye, _honeypony_.' he said to Applejack, mocking, causing her to turn redder than us. He didn't give her a kiss, though. Then he walked towards Rarity, his gaze softening. 'Keldeo…' she started. 'I know it, Rarity. But I must go. Bye, my love.' he said, kissing her on her lips. I almost bursted from jealousy, Rainbow Dash and Applejack as well. He then proceeded to jump through the vortex, but I had to ask something. 'It could be dangerous! Maybe I can help you. I've commanded a Pokémon once!' both Kyurem and he raised an eyebrow. 'And when, did you commanded a Pokémon?' asked Keldeo, a little frustrated. 'In my dreams!' I said, desperate to convince him. If I was honest though, that sounded better in my head. 'I already won once (I am happy I'm not the Element of Honesty)! We can win!' I said, not wanting to retreat now I started. He looked at me. 'In your dreams.' he said, before going after Kyurem through the vortex.

* * *

**Well, here it is. Because of the lack of P&MLP Crossovers where Keldeo is a major character but withouth a bad Kyurem who serves evil Discord&Co I decided it was time to continue with the third part.**


	3. Chapter 3 Part 1

_**Twilight's POV**_

Rarity immediately jumped after Keldeo. Applejack followed with Rainbow Dash close behind her. Pinkie Pie jumped in as well, merely because she was enthusiast. Fluttershy didn't wanted to stay behind, so she jumped through it as well. I looked at Celestia, Luna, Cadence and Spike, who was way too confused to do something. 'I'll take care of myself, the others and Keldeo. See you soon!' I said, before jumping in it while it closed. I could faintly hear Celestia saying something: 'But you don't know how…'

_**At the Moor of Icirrus**_

I looked around, seeing the others stranded. I wondered what Celestia had wanted to say. Then it occured to me that I was in the Pokémon world Pokémon world POKÉMON WORLD! **(Sorry for the spaceship spaceship SPACESHIP! rip-off)** 'GIRLS! We are in the Pokémon world!' I shouted, happy for no reason. Applejack looked at me like I was drunk. She then searched the ground, looking for something I possibly could have sniffed. After that, she decided that I just went mad, like a doctor taking a diagnose that I didn't break my bones, I only crushed them. 'Applejack…' I sighed. 'Hey! Look! Keldeo! Has! Changed! Form!' said Pinkie Pie, who was way too enthusiast, given the fact she was bouncing even more than ever. We all looked in the direction we assumed she was pointing at - we could see a protrusion that looked like a hoof going up and down - and noticed Keldeo, running after Kyurem. But Keldeo had changed. **(I'm too lazy to describe him, just search "Keldeo Resolute")** We ran after him, through the forest, over deceitful water (how can he run that fast?) and finally arrived at a cave. No, it was a tunnel. We followed Keldeo and Kyurem through it and came out on the other side, looking around. We spotted them right of us.

_**Route 8, Unova**_

Keldeo was ejecting water out of his hooves and crossed the water while Kyurem ran over what seemed to be ice. Then they went to the left, going over a corner. Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy and I flew over the trees, while the others caught up at the other side. We could see Keldeo and Kyurem leaving through a gate. We followed them through.

**Now, they will follow them over the Tubeline bridge, through Route 9, and end their small journey in Opelucid City, which looks like the one in Pokémon Generations.**

_**Opelucid City**_

As we came out of the gate, panting, we noticed tall building-like things. We didn't see Keldeo or Kyurem, though. 'Psst. Girls. Come here. Fast.' whispered a voice. We all looked in surprise, noticing Keldeo, who looked awesome. We all looked at him. After a while repeated his sentence. 'Oh, eh, yes. Right. We'll come.' I said, excusing myself for my stupid behaviour. Meanwhile the others had already reached him. When I finally reached him, he glared at me. Oh colt, he was sexy when he glared. 'What happened to Kyurem?' asked Rainbow Dash. 'He got caught by Team Plasma, and it doesn't matters who they are.' he said, preventing my unasked question to be asked. 'They want to catch me too. We also should be careful for trainers. I'm pretty sure they want to catch us too, though I'm not sure if they can catch you.' he said. 'Wow, what do we have here?' asked a male voice. I looked around, seeing a human. He wore jeans, a white shirt with a blue jacket over it. He had short brown hair. 'Oh no…' said Keldeo. 'HeydoyouknowwhereKyuremisandwouldyoutellitusifyouwouldn'tmind?' asked Pinkie Pie, excited because it was her first time (and for the others of the Mane 6) she saw a human. Once again this proved she had a good memory, able to remember how I described an average human. 'NO!' shouted Keldeo, glaring swords at her. 'Wha-what? Y-you can t-talk?' he asked in surprise. 'Of course we can.' responded Applejack, annoyed. 'You can talk too, so why wouldn't we be able to?' asked Rainbow Dash, merging into the argument as well. 'Gahh! Why! Are! You! So! Impossible! STUPID!' he shouted. 'Well, I thought I should catch Keldeo, but now…' he conjured a ball out of nowhere. I looked at it. I recognized it from my dream. I gasped. 'A catching sphere!' I shouted. 'Actually it's called a Pokéball. Besides, how do you know it?' he said, his voice getting curious in the second part of his dialogue. 'I dreamed about it.' I pointed out.

'Snivy! Let's have our third-' the sphere opened, much to the surprise of the others of the Mane 6. A small green snake-like Pokémon with a cream-coloured stripe going from the lower half of the face to the lower half of the tail. It had hands, feet, it's head was like a water drop pointing forward. It has huge eyes, yellow protrusions which looked like a unfolded collar and it's tail ended in a huge leaf. 'I'll have my second win!' he boasted. 'It's Grass vs Water!' said the trainer. 'It's level 70 vs level 5!' followed Keldeo as well, slightly intimidating both trainer and Pokémon. 'Huh, doesn't matters. Snivy, use Vine Whip!' he commanded. Keldeo dodged two vines that came out of her neck (heck, how?) without moving away from his spot. 'You started, I'll end it. Hydro Pump!' he said while moving his front hooves up. At the end of his sentence he ejected two seemingly powerful streams of water out of his front hooves, hitting the Pokémon. 'Snivy, no!' shouted the trainer as the Pokémon was smashed into a weird bag of Pokémon I assumed it was called Snivy had whirls in his eyes, and was recalled by his trainer. But he noticed the Pokémon too.

He aimed something that reminded me of a Pokédex, but different at the Pokémon and a voice came out of it. _Trubbish, the Trash Bag Pokémon. A Poison type. __The combination of garbage bags and industrial waste caused the chemical reaction that created this Pokémon._

While the others stared at the Pokédex, the trainer grabbed a Pokéball and quickly threw it. It surprised Keldeo and trapped it. 'Keldeo! No!' Rarity shouted. I was hesitating whether I should be happy I could remove watching a Pokémon being caught inside a Pokéball from my bucket list or being afraid of what to do without a guide to protect us against threats. I finally decided I should be both when Keldeo came out of it. If I knew a Pokémon could escape a Pokéball I could have removed it from my bucket list, but now it was removed without being added. 'Hah! Try catching a not weakened Legendary with just a Pokéball!' he mocked. Apparently he wasn't caught at all. No need to choose after all. 'Then, I'll catch one of your speaking friends. Without failing.' he said, being quite confident. He got a sphere that looked like a Pokéball, but the upper half was purple, with a white M in the middle and two pink things where most animal's ears would be. I heard Keldeo gasping. 'A master ball. A Pokéball that can catch any Pokémon without failing.' I looked at it. He threw it. 'Ouch!' I groaned. Don't think I'm weak, it's like a golf ball hitting you full-force. I glared at the trainer - who was surprised - then looked where the ball was. It was rolling away, finally stopping near a Trubbish. Another one pointed at it, and the Trubbish turned around in panic, and accidentally touched it in process. I could hear the trainer holding his breath, as the Master Ball started shaking. I looked at it, almost feeling the trainer's small hope it would escape. However, it stopped shaking and I could hear a sound. I assumed it indicated a Pokémon was caught. Now I could remove watching a Pokémon being caught from my bucket list as well. 'NO! I just literally caught some thrash **(Unova is based of New York, so US-English word are used for the trainers)** with a Master Ball!' the trainer shouted, not being able to believe he wasted the Pokéball that never failed. His shouting attracted the attention of other trainers.

_**Keldeo's POV**_

Of course, there weren't many trainers who would use a Master Ball for just a Pokémon. So if you heard someone screaming and heard the words "Master Ball", it was sure worth looking if there was a very rare Pokémon you could catch. 'A Keldeo!' shouted a boy. 'I'm going to catch it!' shouted another one. 'Galvantula, let's go!' shouted a girl, who was smarter than the boys. I wished it was another boy who would only watch and not do something. I saw Twilight using Confusion/Psychic to snatch a Pokédex from the Snivy trainer. 'Hey!' he shouted. 'I only lean it!' she responded, which Applejack responded with a sceptical look. 'Yes. You sure know where he lives.' she mocked. Before Twilight could say something, the female trainer commanded her Galvantula to use Electro Ball. 'Galvantula, use Electro Ball!' 'Feel this Electro Ball, sweetie.' the apparently she said. Wow, I had to be very amazing. I decided to counter it with Focus Blast. However, it was already interrupted by a move which looked like a Psybeam. I looked around. Rarity was glaring at the Galvantula, while Twilight finally managed to activate the Pokédex. _Galvantula the EleSpider Pokémon. A Bug/Electric type. They employ an electrically charged web to trap their prey. While it is immobilized by shock, they leisurely consume it._

Don't dare to harm my Keldeo!' shouted Rarity. 'It wasn't meant.' sighed the Galvantula. 'You might consider not talking.' I said, getting annoyed. 'So, you can talk!?' asked one of the male trainers to Rarity. Before she could say anything - or do anything - I dragged her away. 'Now listen. I'm going to finish this of. I might be a Water type, but I'm very strong.' 'Oh, if you are, then see if you can take this Thunder.' taunted the trainer. 'Oh yes, take this Thunder!' said the Galvantula, enthusiastic because she was enthusiastic. I still hoped she was enthusiastic because of me, though I doubted it. Meanwhile, the electricity had made its way up and now was moving down with an incredible force. I felt the immense power near me as I dodged it in time. Phew.

'Go, Houndoom!' shouted the second male trainer. 'Metagross, you shall go!' shouted the first male trainer, calling his Pokémon out as well. 'Houndoom! Use FIre Blast!' commanded the second trainer, who was now the first trainer, while the first trainer now second trainer commanded his Metagross to use Psychic on Earthquake. I countered the Fire Blast with Focus Blast, hitting it in the middle and with that destroying the whole blast, like Cobalion had taught me. I already jumped in the air to "dodge" the Earthquake. However, the Metagross must have anticipated it and waited until I landed. But when I landed, it still didn't use Earthquake. 'Metagross, use Earthquake!' shouted the frustrated trainer. It didn't move a muscle (I wonder if Metagross actually have muscles), instead, it looked at me. 'Use! Earth! Quake!' shouted the trainer, now very angry for the disobedience. However, it still was looking at me.

No wait, correction. It wasn't looking at me. I turned around, only to notice Twilight looking at Metagross with recognition in her eyes. Everyone's gazes switched between Twilight and Metagross, wondering why they stared at each other. 'Metagross?' asked Twilight, breaking the silence. 'Twilight?' asked Metagross, breaking our attempts to understand it. 'How the…' the two flew to each other, embracing each other like they had met before, interrupting me. 'I can't believe we dreamed the same!' cried Twilight. 'But I bet we experienced it from our own perspectives. For me until I died, though. And then after you died.' So that was her dream!? 'Twilight what the Reverse World!?' I shouted, still confused. 'See, this was my Pokémon in my dream. Apparently we had the same dream.' she said, apparently being pride to be his master. 'Sooo, you won with a Metagross. Than, I apologize for what I said about your trainer skills.' I said, still feeling weird about an unexperienced trainer winning in a Pokémon battle without knowing how to fight. 'You said we won?' asked the Metagross. I lurched forward. Twilight turned incredibly red. 'Eh, well, it might be possible I said it to be able to come along with Keldeo.' she said, though I wasn't sure if I should believe it.

There was no time to think about it, though, as a net fell over me and the ponies, trapping us. 'Gramdoldr!' **(not Dumbledore)** yelped Twilight, as the net activated her strange-noise factory. I looked up. Team Plasma. Of course There was no time to think. Below me where the Galvantula and the Houndoom were caught as well. 'Secret Sword!' I shouted, as I cut the net in halves. I fell down to the ground, though I evaded falling to death by ejecting water out of my hooves. I looked at the nets. There were magnets at the ends so the nets were closed, while they were being reeled in. I blasted a net away with Focus Blast, then cloned myself with Double Team. I "flew" up by the usual way, until I reached the first net. 'Don't worry, my Focus Blast will free you!' I shouted, already preparing the attack. From my eyes I could see a Mandibuzz charging a Hyper Beam. I quickly fired the Focus Blast while I moved away. Stupid me. Now she knew which of the clones was the real one. But Virizion had taught what to do in case you blew your cover. 'Hah! Don't think you can get me!' I shouted at her, while re-using Double Team. I moved along my clones as they formed a circle. I freed the Galvantula. She looked at me with an admiring look in her eyes. She then used String Shot, which stuck onto a building.

However, when she hit it, she immediately jumped towards me. She charged an Electro Ball. I moved away when she fired it. Behind me there was an explosion. I looked, and saw she tried to protect me. I nodded grateful at her, but she shook her head and looked upwards. Don't ask me why. Suddenly I felt a terrible pain in my side. I was hit by a slash of something. I looked around, to see the Mandibuzz, her wings just returning normal. She then charged a Shadow Ball. 'Shadow Ball!? Hah, I have Focus Blast!' I mocked. I fired it and went straight through her Shadow Ball. Apparently Ghost type moves are immune to Fighting and Normal type moves. Never heard of move immunities. 'Oh, right. Well then, I still have Hydro Pump!' I blasted the ball back to her, hitting her hard. Before she could recover she was hit by a Electro Ball. I looked at Galvantula, and she nodded. While she would take care of the Mandibuzz, I would free the Houndoom. I looked up, but there was barely time to save it. The Houndoom was already being reeled in. 'Houndoom! NO!' shouted the trainer. I flew towards him, preparing Focus Blast. Just as I fired it, an Excadrill dove towards me using Drill Run, destroying the Focus Blast in the progress. 'Hydro Pump!' I shouted, trying to stop it. It was stopped from charging at me, now, but I wasn't sure how long I could go on with this. At least I didn't ejected it out of my mouth. Suddenly, it stopped drilling and I could blast it back, though it missed Team Plasma's helicopter. I looked to the ground, seeing Metagross had used Psychic. I then realised I should save them in the first place. I flew towards them. The other trainers had fled. Only Twilight could stand. I realised my mistake. Pinkie Pie, Applejack and Rarity couldn't fly and I could faintly remember Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy being on top of the ponies and Metagross, so I assumed the explosion of Focus Blast had knocked them out cold as well. Twilight was in the middle, so she could fly away and Metagross was a Pokémon, supposed to take hits like these. The Galvantula landed next to me. 'We must go! I can't hold all of their Pokémon busy!' she said. I looked up, where a swarm of Flying type Pokémon was closing in. Several other Pokémon were jumping from roof to roof, closing in as well. I noticed the Flying type were carrying a net, which they dropped at the same moment. I jumped away, and Twilight did the same. The others were captured though. 'NO! We must free them!' shouted Twilight. 'We can't! There are too much Pokémon up there and ¾ of them are Flying type! That's committing Self-Destruct!' I said, while putting her on my back. No dirty thoughts allowed. 'Hold onto me and don't do anything dumb!' I shouted while taking of.

_**The Hall of Origin, Meeting Room**_

Don't ask me how I got here. If I would tell it, it would be full of trainers and tourist, and some Legendaries might be caught as well. So no. The Hall of Origin's boring hall is enough for you to know, you actually aren't supposed to know of the house above. Don't blame Arceus, she just wants some privacy. I introduced Twilight to a few Pokémon. Mewtwo, of course, was suspicious. Diancie was happy there was another princess and Xerneas was just: 'Hi, Princess Twilight Sparkle. It's nice to meet you.'

Of course, I tried avoiding gossip aunt Cresselia, hot-tempered-when-hungry Heatran, steal-everything-you-can-steal-even-when-you-can't-steal-it Marshadow, always-fighting Groudon and Kyogre, jealous-of-Lugia Ho-oh and a few more Pokémon you might be able to imagine.

'Legendary and Mythical Pokémon. We've come to this meeting because something important has happened. Kyurem is caught by Team Plasma, but it is unknown if they want to freeze everything again. Another thing is that our world connected with a different world.' spoke Arceus. 'But… How?' asked Lugia. 'Palkia was using Spacial Rend, you dunce!' snapped Ho-oh back. 'Oh, right.' said Lugia. I heard Twilight taking in a huge breath. 'What's wrong?' I whispered (if you can whisper using telepathy). 'Calling someone a dunce is a _huge_ insult in Equestria.' whispered Twilight back. 'Oh. Well, bad luck for you. It's one of Ho-oh's favourite words, she says it 3-4 times a week.' I replied. 'Team has caught five of the six "ponies" who joined Keldeo in returning to the Pokémon world. The last one is next to him.' everyone's attention focused on my and Twilight. _Wow, Keldeo has a girlfriend!_ I could hear Raikou saying it. 'Wow, Keldeo has a girlfriend!' exclaimed Raikou. I would never hear the end of it. 'She isn't my girlfriend!' I shouted. 'Oh no?' asked Zekrom, joining Raikou. 'Aaaahhh! Keldeo has a girlfriend! I must tell this!' exclaimed a very enthusiastic Cresselia. Oh no. Within two days whole Sinnoh and beyond **(Sure not copied from "Adventures in Unova and Beyond")** would think Keldeo had a boyfriend without knowing what kind of Pokémon it actually was. 'Keldeo is speaking the truth.' said Reshiram with her usual calm voice. 'How does she knows it?' asked Twilight. 'Reshiram is able to sense if someone is speaking the truth.' I replied. 'I should introduce you to every Legendary and Mythical here.'

_**After quickly introducing Twilight to everyone and explaining everything**_

'Cobalion is doing something private.' said Virizion. 'But what?' I asked. It was when I finally introduced Twilight to Terrakion and Virizion when I noticed Cobalion wasn't around. DON'T blame me, I was too exhausted. I had to outfly a flock of Flying-type Pokémon and two Helicopters with Twilight on my back yelling questions in my ear. I've seen whole Unova and the Battle Subway in order to escape them, and I wasn't in the Hall of Origin. So don't say anything. 'I have no idea, deerling, **(A mix of dear and darling, and since Deerling is a Pokémon in Unova, you can imagine it could be commonly used)** but we'll tell it him afterwards.' she responded.

'I've been thinking about you, Keldeo, freeing Kyurem and the ponies, with Twilight.' said Arceus. 'And, I have a idea about how to make Twilight ready for the tower. You, Cobalion, Terrakion and Virizion will teach her how to use magic equivalents of Pokémon moves. You'll have to ask her what she can do. I will help _in some way_.' Via telepathy, she spoke to me (and presumably to Terrakion and Virizion as well): 'I will use my powers to form her magic, natural and abilities acquired via becoming a princess into Pokémon moves. I don't know if it is possible, but don't tell it her. Tell Cobalion about it.' she seemed to say another thing, but I didn't hear it. I noticed Virizion and Terrakion nodding. I wondered what it was.

'Another thing is Cresselia.' said Arceus, her eyes narrowing. 'The reason why I gave all legendary and mythical Pokémon genders' - Registeel, Melmetal and a few other still genderless Pokémon looked insulted - 'was because you would mate during mating season. Cresselia however,' here her voice started to get dangerous. 'didn't seem to understand that Counterparts must mate each other' she looked at Palkia, Dialga, Tornadus and Thundurus, 'unless you are the same gender' she looked at the Eon Duo this time, 'or siblings. And, if I remember correctly, Darkrai is your Counterpart, not a random Salamence!' shouted Arceus, anger forming on her face. 'Just because he liked you you shouldn´t use it as an excuse to escape mating with Darkrai!' Cresselia didn't move. All legendaries started backing away. Even Twilight, who didn't know about Arceus's power, backed away. Or she just didn't like the idea of being the only one standing there. 'I mate whoever I like. If I don't fight with Mr. Pervert, then I think I should be allowed to be with him.' she said with a deadly cold tone. Imagine she would be an Ice-type. 'Besides, the other Counterparts never mated each other as well.' 'Solgaleo and Lunala did.' pointed "knows-it-better" Uxie out. 'They are stupid. Everyone knows that.' 'She is speaking the truth.' said Reshiram. That will need a Burn Heal. It's that they live in Alola, that they decided to become friends. First Counterparts who became friends, believe me.

While Arceus was struggling to find words to counter her, Darkrai spoke up. 'You treated me like I was Trubbish, so I should deserve to get paid back!' he shouted. 'Oh sorry, Trubbish,' she said dubbing him a name which sure would be used for a very long time. Ahem, I _sure _won't use it. 'but YOU were causing nightmares to others, and it's my duty to protect people against it. So if it is an accident, you should have told it me!' snapped Cresselia back. 'Wow, she is good.' said Twilight. 'Yes, but I never knew it.' said Celebi, causing Twilight and I to receive a heart attack.

'Arceus! Say something!' apparently he was already out of words. 'Cresselia, you are allowed to be with Salamence. _BUT_…, if I get notice of you and Darkrai fighting, I'll break you two apart. And don't taunt her to fight, Darkrai.' she said, ending this argument. Darkrai was shocked.

'Well, Trubbish, looks like you just lost your lawsuit.' mocked Dialga. 'How dare you.' the low voice Darkrai used was intimidating. Which was also supposed to be, I assume. However, he didn't just say something. He put his hands together, forming a dark ball with a purple edge. 'Dark Void!' he shouted, as smaller balls came out of it, moving towards Dialga. Dialga had anticipated it, and dodged it. Palkia, who was behind him, didn't expected it and quickly reacted with Spacial Rend, sending the Dark Void balls to a different universe. Darkrai dodged the attack, and Heatran got hit. 'Arceus-SheerCold.' I cursed **(If Sheer Cold hits, it will OHKO (One-Hit-Knock-Out) you, so you're pretty much doomed)**, causing Twilight to look confused at me. 'Heatran has a bad mood when he is hungry, and well, he is mostly hungry.' I explained while Heatran use Flamethrower. Soon, every Pokémon excluding me - Twilight was preventing me from fighting - and Mew, Celebi, Jirachi, Manaphy and Victini (Shaymin sat as usual on Giratina's head), the lake guardians, Phione, Diancie and Magearna. Pretty normal.

At some point, in which Twilight lost control over me, I noticed Rayquaza was forming a huge Draco Meteor, ready to fire it at a weakened Lugia. 'STOP FIGHTING!' shouted Arceus. No wait, it wasn't Arceus. It was … Twilight. As soon as I realised it, she moved in front of Lugia, wanting to protect him, like he would do if Articuno wouldn't have Ice Beamed him. 'Get out of the way!' shouted Rayquaza. 'I won't! Unless you stop fighting!' she shouted. 'Twilight! Get out of there!' I shouted. 'It'll kill you!' Nobody including me could move, while Rayquaza seemed to be able to fire anytime. 'GO AWAY! NOW!' shouted Rayquaza, anger boosting him. 'I WON'T!' shouted Twilight. She sure had some guts, maybe even more than I had. 'THEN I'LL GET YOU AS WELL!' he shouted, while he fired the meteors that once almost killed Arceus. **(Arceus and the Jewel of Life reference) **'TWILIGHT!' I cried, still not being able to move. Arceus, however, didn't seem to like the idea of a guest dying in her world. She moved in front of Twilight, while her Life Plates came out of her, switching to Fairy-type as she coloured pink. She then extended her size to block all meteors. The meteors were blocked, protecting Twilight while dealing no damage to Arceus due to her Fairy-type immunity. It was a relief to know she now was able to react fast enough to stop it, unlike previous time

_**After quelling the remaining fights and healing all Pokémon and making sure Twilight didn't got hurt**_

'Rayquaza! I'm going to have a deep conversation with you!' said Arceus. 'And with you too, Dialga!' she said firmly. It cause Palkia and Giratina to laugh, with the latter laughing so violently that Shaymin had to hold tightly on his head in order not to be flung away. Arceus glared at them, causing Shaymin to jump of Giratina's head in case Arceus might glare at her as well.

'Well Twilight, we have work to do.' said Virizion as everyone departed. We quickly returned to the Moor of Icirrus and I still won't tell how. As we were back there, Twilight and I went to start training. 'Keldeo?' asked Twilight. 'Yes, what's it?' I responded. 'I hear something.' We went to check it out. As we moved away the last leafs, we saw a weird Pokémon. It had four eyes, two mouths, two wings, three horns and a very weird colour scheme. The lower part was white with a blue-green-pink tail and belly. The upper part was turquoise with grey and yellow protrusions, and a white, fluffy thing on the neck. It didn't took long to recognize them as Celestia and Cobalion merging. But you wouldn't say they were it. Celestia was a messy weird-noise making grass-destroyer and Cobalion was a happy Pokémon who didn't look like someone to turn you down. 'C-C-Co…' I started, not being able to form words. Luckily they didn't hear it because of Celestia. 'Cobalion!' I shouted, while Celestia moaned 200 Decibel higher. I decided to communicate with him telepathically. 'Cobalion?' He finally seemed to notice us, and his sudden stop in movement made Celestia see us as well. 'Ehm, well, there was another portal **(my fault. I should have mentioned Palkia and Dialga were fighting again)** so I decided to get in to get you back. Anyway I found out P.L Kia is someone called Palkia but he was giving a speech which was written down and the pony decided to call him P.L. Kia.' she said. It was obvious she was trying to get out of this situation by talking about not very interesting things.

_**A month after the Hall of Origin-fight.**_

_**Arceus's POV**_

Twilight Sparkle was doing great. Because she wasn't as powerful as Keldeo I decided she should get access to more moves to rely on, as well her own "magic". Her current moves were

\- Psychic, "upgraded from her levitation spell"

\- Morning Sun, "upgraded from weather-controlling abilities" (or have Alicorns no weather-controlling abilities?)

\- Solar Beam, same reason as Morning Sun

\- Earth Power, "upgraded from earth-controlling abilities (do Alicorns have these? And Earth Ponies? I should really visit that world)

\- Quick Attack, just because Physical moves will be needed

\- Megahorn/Horn Drill, she has a horn, and it looks like a drill

\- Acrobatics, because it is possible

I could have given her better moves, but there needs to be an excuse for forming her magic. Giving her Iron Head or Hi Jump Kick would be weird.

'Arceus, she is ready.' said Virizion


	4. Chapter 3 Part 2

**Sorry for the mention about mating in the previous part, but I couldn't just write a weird part with nothing serious. So I decided to write about how a day in the Hall of Origins looks like in my thoughts. And to show I really like Cresselia and Salamence together.**

**Non-canon to Pikachu's Secret Dates.**

* * *

_**At the previous place (Yes, I don't know what I used as a home for the first part, but I think it was the Moor of Icirrus)**_

_**Reader's POV**_

'You'll have to go soon.' said Cobalion. 'Can't we just have some fun?' asked Keldeo, trying to put off until tomorrow what can be done today. 'No.' he said. 'Oh come on! You had fun too!' Keldeo shouted. This caused Terrakion and Virizion to turn their heads towards Cobalion in surprise, as well as causing Celestia to blush. 'That was for scientific purposes. We wanted to know if inter-universe-species breeding is possible. And no, it isn't.' he said, while Terrakion and Virizion's eyes flew wide open: 'What!?' 'But you liked it! And she too.' pointed Keldeo out, making Twilight wonder why he was desperately trying to conserve some fun. 'Kel…' she was cut off when Cobalion spoke up once more. 'That appears to be a side effect of the procedure.' 'Ha, you thought Cobalion would have some fun for once in his life. Of course not, why did you think that.' Keldeo muttered to himself. 'Keldeo? Why are you doing this?' asked Twilight. 'She has a good point, Keldeo. Now, go, defeat Team Plasma and save Purple's friends.' said Cobalion. Keldeo, defeated, dragged Twilight away before she could even protest about the fact her name wasn't Purple but Twilight and that she was a princess.

_**Keldeo's POV**_

I walked on the road, with an awkward silence between me and Twilight. Of course, I had noticed she had a slight romantic feeling towards me. Only then a little bit bigger, to the point of quite much staring at me and moaning my name in my sleep, thinking of something with Flash Cannon but with a sentry instead of a cannon. 'So, who is your father? Cobalion or Terrakion.' asked Twilight, after walking for some time. 'I don't really know. You see, there once a war between humans in the Moor of Icirrus. It resulted in a big fire, and many Pokémon were in danger. Of course, the Swords of Justice came to rescue us. Terrakion shaped an escape route into the earth, Virizion used her speed to shield the fleeing Pokémon and Cobalion escorted the Pokémon to safety. However, I was separated from my parents during the chaos. Then they found me, alone in the burning ashes, and decided to adopt me and raised me as one of them. That's how they found me.' said Keldeo, concluding it with something not quite necessary, as he already told the same in the previous sentence. Twilight went silent, thinking about what she heard. I didn't mind it, it was actually nice because now she wasn't about to ask a question. 'Keldeo?' _AAAAHHHHH! Nevermind._ I looked up, looking for an excuse. I assumed Arceus was watching me, as the help arrived in the form of a friend, his buddy Pokémon and an unknown traveling companion.

'Hey it's Ash!' I exclaimed, not really expecting to see him again. He looked up, and smiled. 'Hey Keldeo! I didn't expect to see you here!' he said. Then he saw Twilight, or at least I assumed he did looking at his face which indicated confusion. 'This is Twilight, she is from another world.' I explained to him. 'From another world!? That's awesome!' (Yes I know it's a bit cringe, but that's what Ash would say). 'You know a Keldeo? And he has a girlfriend from another world?' asked the girl. I got myself a good look at her. She had violet eyes and waist-length blonde albino hair in which she had a purple pin to hold her bangs. She wore a purple long-sleeved vest with fuchsia lines at the end of the sleeves and white buttons. She also wore a matching white handkerchief with the buttons attached to the collar of her vest. She wore a simple, purple skirt with a fuchsia line that surrounded the whole garment and she wore a pair of purple knee-length boots with fuchsia lines as well. There was an earring with a strange pattern on her right ear. 'Who is that? And where are Iris and Cilan?' I asked. 'Oh, and Twilight is just a friend.' I added. 'Well, this is Astrid. She is my girlfriend. I don't travel with Iris and Cilan anymore. They stayed here in Unova. So I visited two more regions and returned to one where I met Astrid, and now we're travelling through the regions.' Ash said. 'And why is she here?' asked Ash. 'Well, she decided to follow me back into the Pokémon world. Princesses…' I responded. 'Wow! Is she a princess!?' asked Ash, surprised. 'Yes, I'm princess Twilight Sparkle, princess of Friendship.' she exclaimed proudly. 'Wow! That's cool!?' said Ash, forgetting to properly introduce himself. 'Don't expect me to ask to be friends.' said Twilight, slightly acting like a spoiled princess. 'Hey! You're supposed to be the princess of Friendship! Not us!' retaliated Ash. 'I have a déjà vu.' said Pikachu **(Giratina and the Sky Warrior reference)**. 'Hello, Twilight. I'm Astrid, I'm Ash's girlfriend.' said Astrid. 'It's a pleasure to meet you. Do you want to be friends?' asked Twilight. 'Yes, sure!' responded Astrid. 'Hey! That's not fair! Why do you ask her to become friends and not me!?' asked Ash. 'I have another déjà vu.' said Pikachu **(Another M11 reference)**. 'Well Ash, we're going to face off against Team Plasma. If you would like to join us, feel free to do so.' I said. 'Wow! If I wouldn't explore Unova then I would definitely join you. But Astrid really wanted to see this region, so I can't come. Sorry!' he said 'I never said I wanted to visit Unova.' muttered Astrid, as Ash left, waving to us. _That was quite a useless visit._

_**Twilight's POV**_

Keldeo becomes more social when you're alone with him, as he didn't hesitate to tell me about himself and let me tell about myself. He told me about his world, how Pokémon and humans befriended each other and how they worked together, as well as Team Plasma's motives. 'Pokémon and humans, they can't be separated for long. You see, when a Pokémon is caught, it might or might not like it's trainer. However, the more a Pokémon does things with it's trainer, the more it will like it's trainer. If you will separate the Pokémon from it's trainer, they will keep separated for some time, but when the separator is gone they will seek each other again.' he said. 'So Pokémon have a high friendship with its trainer?' I asked. 'Yes.' Keldeo said.

He started humming a song. I listened. It sounded great. 'Which song is that?' I asked. 'Virizion always sings it to me when I don't feel good. It's called: "It's All Inside of You." **(In real life arranged, composed and lyrics done by John Loeffler and David Wolfert, performed by Jess Turner)**. Shall I teach it to you?' I thought about it. _I have a good memory, so I can learn it in this time, I think._ 'Yes, I want to learn it.' I said. He started singing (if you can sing telepathically).

'Be brave, be strong, be honest

and to yourself be true

and with your friends beside you

you'll know what to do.'

'This is the refrain.' he said, after catching his breath. I started singing along with him.

'Wow, you're quite a talented singer.' he said, making me blush.

'There's a time in everyone's life

when it's hard to know what's wrong or right

what should you do?

Maybe just turn and walk away

you'll somehow find the strength to say

only you alone can find your way.

In the coldest night of your darkest hour

listen to your heart cause you got the power.'

'This is the first couplet. The melody is similar to the second one. "In the-the power" is identical in the second couplet. Now comes the refrain, with an extra line:' he said, continuing.

'Be brave, be strong, be honest

and to yourself be true

and with your friends beside you

you'll know what to do.

It's all inside of you.'

We started practicing, with him complimenting me once more.

'When you're out there all alone

feeling scared of the great unknown

when you will survive. You will survive.

Have the faith, do what's right

just believe, never lose sight

of your destiny, you won't be denied.

In the coldest night of your darkest hour

listen to your heart cause you got the power.'

'Be brave, be strong, be honest

and to yourself be true

and with your friends beside you

you'll know what to do.

It's all inside of you.'

Now comes a different part, and after that the refrain doesn't contain: "It's all inside of you." while the one after that does. Then comes three times "it's all inside of you." and the song is over.' he said.

'So stand tall, you can make a difference.

When you hear your call, it's your time to shine.

Give it your all, and don't resist it.

This is the moment, this is your time.'

'Be brave, be strong, be honest

and to yourself be true

and with your friends beside you

you'll know what to do.'

'Be brave, be strong, be honest

and to yourself be true

and with your friends beside you

you'll know what to do.

It's all inside of you.'

'It's all inside of you.'

'It's all inside of you.'

'It's all inside of you.'

After a lot of practicing, I finally was able to sing the whole song. 'I really like the part of the coldest night. I don't really know why, maybe the usage of the voice.' I said. He smiled. I started singing it, until he got enough of it and asked me to stop.

_**At N's Castle**_

I looked at the castle thing. 'Apparently they rebuilt N's Castle. And he probably didn't even want it.' said Keldeo. I continued staring at the castle. Then I looked at him. 'So, I guess we should enter it.' I said. We didn't just go and walk nice and you know that long if we wouldn't enter this. As we were about to enter it, magic surrounded several places causing stairs to grow out of them. 'There is no magic in this world?' I asked Keldeo. 'Except this.' he said, confused as if he was hit by some kind of confusing spell. No, a confusing move.

A man was standing there. 'I'm Ghetsis, and I will dominate this region, then this world, then the other worlds!' he shouted. 'Keldeo? What does he mean with: other worlds?' I asked. 'I have no idea.' he responded. 'Ah, I see, you don't know where I come from huh? I come from from another world, where I succeeded liberating all Pokémon. And here too I will free them, and be the most powerful (and only) trainer in this world!' he shouted. It took a few seconds for us to realize what he wanted. 'Well, that plan won't work, because we will stop you!' I shouted. 'Never! You won't pass all these grunts!' he shouted, as a lot of people were running down the stairs. 'I think we should have talked less.' Keldeo said. 'Are you ready Twilight?' 'I am.' I said, looking at all Pokémon. If we wouldn't have to defeat them I would have used the Pokédex to scan all of them. I guess that thing makes you want to register them all.

'Okay, let's do this. Hydro Pump!' Keldeo shouted, blasting a powerful waterstream out of his front hooves. It hit several Pokémon, such as the evolved form of Trubbish, three of these yellow spiders from before, and a giant rock-crystal thing. _Rarity's diamond-detecting ability would get mad here._ I watched as Keldeo used Focus Blast, though it was dodged by a huge orange-black-red boar, with flames sprouting from it's neck forming a collar. 'Hey, a little help would be nice!' shouted Keldeo. 'Oh, yes. I almost forgot.' 'Solar Beam!' I shouted, as it was a powerful move. 'Oh, like that helps!' shouted Keldeo, feeling insulted for some reason. 'Masquerain, use Rain Dance!' shouted a grunt. 'Yeah, great idea, now all Fire-type Pokémon are useless.' shouted another one. 'And I'm stronger!' shouted Keldeo, using Hydro Pump once again. He hit several more Pokémon. I watched my horn collecting the sparse sunlight. _Now I get why Keldeo said it wasn't useful._ I looked around. I saw Trubbish's evolution throwing a big ball of rubbish at me, though it missed. I've been lucky for not being hit yet. I felt the familiar tingle in my horn, indicating I had collected enough sunlight for a Solar Beam. 'Oh, you want to play. Then, let's play!' I said. My horn brightened up, and I fired the beam at the evolution. It hit it, full power, and knocked it against its trainer. 'Garbodor! No!' a muffled voice came from beneath it. 'Garbodor, please get…' the voice sounded, while it faded. I looked, terrified. 'Garbodor smells so awful that anyone beneath it will faint.' explained Keldeo. 'But I don't know why your Solar Beam knocked it out. I only deals little damage **(No STAB, 120*0.5 (Rain Dance) = 60 * 0.5 (Grass vs Poison) = 30 Base Power)**. Of course, if you were a Pokémon you would have a much higher Base Special Attack stat **(presumably something about 110-120 Base Special Attack)**, while Garbodor has a medium Base Special Defense stat.' he said. '...'

_**After fighting quite some Pokémon**_

'Keldeo, I don't think we're going to make it!' I shouted as I attacked with my Horn Drill-Megahorn thing attack, slamming three swans out of the way. 'I know I know, I know! But I don't know what to do!' he responded. 'One of us has to tell him! We can't defeat him!' I shouted. 'You live in a too peaceful-not real world! You can't tell that crook that people and Pokémon are befriended. Lock him up!' he shouted. _Keldeo is stupid. We can't win this by fighting, we should try this at least. I give this a chance. I am the princess of Friendship, and I, will prove people and Pokémon are befriended._ 'You stay here, I will do it alone. Ponies never quit. Go, pony, go!' **(imagine Jay Vincent's Overture soundtrack playing right now)**. "Twilight! Don't!'

'You dare. You have the guts to challenge the leader all at your own. But without your Keldeo, you won't be able to withstand me! I "challenge" you for a Pokémon battle! Between us two.' he said. 'Go! Hydreigon!' he shouted, as a large hydra-like creature flew from behind him, roaring. 'Hydreigon! Use Flamethrower!' he shouted. I dodged it. I wasn't going to fight, though. 'Hydreigon! Do you love your trainer?' I asked it. Without hesitating, it responded. 'Yes, of course I do! What do you think!?' the apparent he roared. 'Then, why fight me if your trainer is trying to separate people from their Pokémon. You wouldn't like it when others would do that, would you?' I asked.

'Hydreigon! Use Dark Pulse!' shouted Ghetsis. He briefly hesitated, then executed his trainer's order. 'Dark Pulse!' he shouted, continuously firing dark purple circles at me. I dodged it, and retaliated with "Acrobatics". It was surprisingly effective, knocking it back. 'Hydreigon, use Hyper Beam!' Ghetsis shouted. 'Alright, let's get this finished with Hyper Beam!' he roared. As a reflex, I gathered sunlight in my horn, preparing a Solar Beam. I wasn't prepared to it charging immediately, though I saw the sunlight had turned harsh, while Keldeo was subdued by electrical webs. I immediately fired it, colliding with the Hyper Beam and causing an explosion. I continued firing, though, as I could draw sunlight from around to keep the beam alive. I heard a second explosion indicating he had been hit. As the smoke cleared, I saw it lying there, with dark swirls circling in his eyes. 'Hydreigon! NO!' Ghetsis shouted.

'Alright then, Bouffalant, let's do this!' 'Ha! My turn!' a feminine voice sounded. I looked up, to see a buffalo with a lot of afro. In an instant I knew I wouldn't be able to convince this Pokémon. 'Bouffalant! Use Poison Jab!' Ghetsis shouted. 'Poison Jab!' she roared. I tried to counter it with Acrobatics. Bouffalant, however, was much stronger, knocking me back. 'Oof!' was all that came out of me. 'Okay, at least try to knock her out. Use Double Edge!' he commanded, and her outlines became white, while she was charging at me, ready to hit me. I felt pain in my body, as I started screaming. I heard a muffled: 'Twilight!'. 'Bouffalant. Finish this off with one more Double Edge.' Ghetsis calmly commanded. _Morning Sun heals you with half of your Hit Points, which become more the more you battle. During harsh sunlight you can heal ⅔ of your Hit Points._ I heard Virizion's calm voice inside my head, from when I was thaught how to use Morning Sun. I realised that it was now harsh sunlight. As I focused on drawing sunlight towards myself, I started glowing. Despite being amazed and feeling like I wasn't focused anymore, I was still glowing. Rays of sunlight were attracted towards me, broken towards me. I felt the warmth of the sun, healing me. Quickly, I felt recovered to a good state, standing up. Because the sun was still active, I thought of one move that would help me out. 'Solar Beam!' I shouted, gathering the rays of sunlight that were still drawn towards me, collecting the sunlight in my horn, and fired a beam out of it. It hit the Pokémon, stopping her in her tracks.

It missed though. In the little time I had, I used Earth Power. This was another form of magic I've never experienced. The magic in my horn started traversing through my body, via my hooves into the ground while my outlines were coloured gold. Gold cracks started appearing in the ground, travelling through the ground and arrived under her and then caused some small earth plates to go up, hitting her hard. 'Argh!' she screamed. I saw my chance. I quickly took off, by using Quick Attack and hit her straight in her chest. The bang caused knocked her back, causing her to crash into a wall while I landed back on the ground, one of my best landings by the way. 'Bouffalant! No!' Ghetsis shouted, as the pupils turned into swirls as well.

Ghetsis's face turned grimly, and his visible hand went under his belt. 'Okay then, you've defeated two Pokémon that should've won of you, but now, I can do only one thing; Kyurem, you shall go!' he shouted as he threw a sphere I immediately recognized as one of these "Pokéballs". I instinctively looked at Keldeo, needing explanation for the fact this guy wanted to free all Pokémon from their trainers, even though he had one in a Pokéball.

The sphere opened, making the now more familiar sound and the white mass came out, hitting the ground and reformed into the dragon we've been chasing. _Oh. That's easy. He is against these idiots, so I don't have to worry about dying in an unknown world._ 'You're going to die! NOW!' he said. _Why does my every moment in my life feel like a movie-cliché!?_ I'm pretty sure he was hypnotized or something. Somewhere I also wanted to believe someone is writing a story about me and Keldeo and calls it Pokémon&MLP Trilogy with actually four parts which would be based upon a trilogy in his world called the Hunger Games and I win in this story. **Hey! No breaking the fourth wall!** 'Kyurem, use Draco Meteor!' Ghetsis ordered the dragon. 'Glaciate!' he shouted, but before he could attack, I began speaking.

'Kyurem! I know you aren't like this. You brought Keldeo back to this world, even though it could have been dangerous. You helped Keldeo become one of the Swords of Justice. You are not evil, and shouldn't be used for evil purposes. Stop, Kyurem.' predictably because of the movie-clichés made by the one who's writing about me, he briefly hesitated. 'Stop. I don't want to fight you, I want you to be my friend.' I couldn't help but think about the boy I didn't want to befriend. Let's hope he'll never get to know about this. 'Kyurem, you are your own master.' I said. While I expected him to wake up from his hypnosis, how he did it was weird. Cracks started forming in his body, more and more. I was shocked, not being able to do anything but watch. Finally, his body cracked. Ice shards flew around me, and I closed my eyes. Though I expected the classic villain defeat, I saw him standing there. _At last my life isn't totally movie-cliché-based._ Then I saw his eyes, which returned, of course, back to normal. _Well, kind of._ I looked at Ghetsis, who was rather surprised, which didn't surprise me on the contrary, as I would be as well surprised if I were him, which isn't a surprising fact. **So, four times the usage of the word surprised. Is anyone going to beat making that while keeping a normal sentence? This story definitely broke a lot of writing records. Not to mention the worst story ending with all the movie-clichés.**

'Ghetsis! You took control over me!' he roared, but before he could do anything, I interfered. 'Kyurem, we should try to convince him of the friendship between people and Pokémon!' I shouted, ready to counter any attack from either side, though I don't think Ghetsis would be "super effective" if I'm honest. 'Ghetsis! People and Pokémon have lived in peace with each other! Pokémon that are caught usually befriend each other after that, forming friendship between them. Some bonds are even that strong to the Pokémon willing to sacrifice itself for it's trainer!' I exclaimed, glaring at him. I heard a Pokémon complimenting me, though it was a feminine "physical" voice, not Keldeo's telepathic voice. I looked, and saw a rather humanoid Pokémon, wearing a white dress and green hair, with really weird red spike coming out of her chest. _Hopefully she doesn't want to hug me or anything like that._ 'Please, Ghetsis, we can be friends, like people and Pokémon are. Think about your own Pokémon.' I said, gesturing towards a certain hydra and buffalo, who were relaxing if you give it a positive look. They even didn't bother to listen. **I wonder how Bouffalant can even hear it's trainer's commands with the ability Soundproof.**

'Oh, naïve purple unicorn. What am I sorry to inform you I don't care a single horn' He said. I cringed as I felt insulted. 'about liberating Pokémon from humans. The only thing that matters is that I can rule this region!' he shouted, continuing his sentence. 'But, what's fun about ruling a land. I mean, I rule a small area and it is no fun. Well with the exception of one my body guards.' I said. 'Oh ****. I said that last sentence aloud, didn't I?' I said, using a not quite princess vocabulary. _At least Celestia's not here._ For once, a moment of my life didn't end up in a movie-cliché. Despite that, I still looked around to see if Celestia really wasn't there. When I faced him once again, I realised turning away was a huge mistake. In front of me were four Pokémon. An electric eel, a toad, a metal soldier and a… sarcophagus? 'You have metal arms? That's awesome!' I commented on the soldier.

'I have enough of this. Finish this off. Eelektross, Thunder. Seismitoad, Hydro Pump. Bisharp, Air Slash. Cophigragus, Shadow Ball.' he commanded. The eel fired a beam of electricity upwards, for it to return downwards onto me harder, the toad used the same move Keldeo used, one of the soldier's metal arms glew white and it slashed towards me, causing a white crescent to fly towards me. The sarcophagus fired a dark ball with purple static. I quickly used Psychic, seeing - in my reflection in a water pool - that my eyes glew light blue. I made the Thunder and Hydro Pump reunite with their senders. I used the Shadow Ball to block the slash, causing an explosion. It felt great, I couldn't only lift objects and ponies, but I could also deal damage to them as I tested it on the toad, accidentally knocking it out. My eyes widened while they stopped glowing. 'Listen, Ghetsis…' I started, but I was cut off. 'Listen!? You just Knocked out one of our teammates!' shouted the soldier. 'But…' I started, only for the eel to start somehow breathing flames **(Yes, Eelektross can learn Flamethrower. Useful fact if you thought about using Chesnaught to counter Eelektross)** at me. I dodged it.

Not really planning to return to Celestia battle-scarred I decided to fight back. I used Solar Beam once again. However, there was no harsh sunlight. I groaned as I was hit by all kind of attacks fired towards me while I was gathering the sunlight in my horn. At last I managed to collect enough to fire it at the sarcophagus. It hit it hard, knocking it into the ground. I went to the ground, making contact with it while I transported the magic into the ground, which is a synonym for using Earth Power. As it knocked it out, I was struck by a huge amount of lightning, and before I could recover, I felt an iron thing against my right wing. I winced and kicked at it in reflex. I looked up to see the metal soldier. I used Psychic on the eel, trying to increase the amount of telekinetic force. Soon, it fell down. I had only one to go.

'Twilight…' I heard. I turned my attention to the field behind me, where a weak Keldeo was lying. I was shocked, seeing him like this. I rushed over to him, temporarily forgetting we were surrounded by Team Plasma grunts. Who decided to team up with me, though. 'Keldeo!' I cried. 'Twilight…' he began once more. 'Please, Keldeo, don't die. You've got to be strong, I know you can do this.' I said, trying to keep him alive. I felt my heart rate rising, panic rising as well. I started to sing, not knowing any other option to do.

'Be brave, be strong, be honest

and to yourself be true

and with your friends beside you

you'll know what to do.'

I continued singing, as he slowly closed his eyes. During one of the intervals, he said one more thing: 'Don't worry, I'm just sleeping.' he said, as his eyes fully closed.

But I had one more battle to fight.

I turned to the metal soldier. I used Psychic once more, but to no avail. 'Ha! I'm a dark type!' he shouted. I glared at him, before using Acrobatics, which also didn't deal much damage. 'Your Acrobatics, Quick Attack and Solar Beam won't be effective as well!' he shouted, as he used a move. I was knocked against the ground. I started panting, though I secretly started absorbing solar energy. 'I am inevitable!' he said, while his head became iron and charged towards me. 'And I'm,' I started, panting. 'I am Twilight Sparkle.' I said, as I fired the Solar Beam. The beam slammed into his stomach, knocking him back. The last thing I saw was that he crashed into the wall before I went out cold.

_**At the Moor of Icirrus**_

I woke up. I saw a lot of unfamiliar faces. I was in an unknown place with unknown scents as well. 'Twilight? Are you alright?' asked a voice. I couldn't place the voice, neither the faces. Thoughts and memories spun through my head, causing me to faint while trying to comprehend all of this.

_**Some hours later**_

I woke up, once again. I still felt dizzy, yet I heard familiar voices. I slowly opened my eyes, revealing an alicorn and some unknown ponies. I also saw two pegasi, two earth ponies and another unicorn. I still was unable to connect them to myself, while everything started spinning again. I could barely make out voices, sounding something… how do you call it again? Cornered? Conscious? Concerned? Yes, it was con…

_**Another some hours later**_

I woke up, unbeknownst to me it was the third time. Oh, not to mention all the other times I woke up in my bed during normal days. I slowly opened my eyes, revealing an alicorn I identified as Celestia. I looked around, seeing Keldeo, Virizion, Cobalion and Terrakion. 'Hurray! Let's have a Twilight-is-awake-party!' shouted someone I identified as Pinkie Pie. I cringed as I heard her shouting, though. 'Ssshhh, darling, she is still weak. We should keep silent and give her the rest she needs. She and Keldeo have been fighting for a long time, and it took their toll.' said the elegant voice of Rarity. I smiled slowly, as I started remembering how they looked like. As I slowly started to remember everything before, from my dream to meeting Keldeo and then Metagross and battling Ghetsis, pain started surging through me. My right wing hurt a lot, and when I looked at it, I saw it was bandaged. Further I felt a little stiffen, as well as burnt and a lot more. 'I gathered some berries.' a voice spoke up. I didn't recognize it, but when I looked at the source, I realised it was Metagross. I slowly ate the berries, regaining some strength.

When I was done, and felt better, I decided to ask him somehting: 'But…, aren't you supposed to be with your trainer? .'I never really liked him. He is a very (and maybe a bit lower) mediocre trainer. I prefer to be with someone who is smart and doesn't only cares about battling.' it responded. I smiled, as I had made two new friends. _Maybe I shouldn't have been that rude to that Ash._ 'Well, now that Twilight woke up, we should consider going back to our world.' said Celestia. I sighed. It was time. I knew it. I looked around. I felt sorry for Rarity and Keldeo, who were in love, as well as needing to leave Metagross behind. 'What about Rarity and Keldeo? And Metagross? Can't he return home?' I asked. 'Actually, I'm genderless.' he oh wait sorry it **(I did that too much, didn't I?)** muttered. 'Maybe Metagross can come with us. But Rarity and Keldeo can't keep in touch because they are needed in their own worlds.' said Celestia. I sighed, looking at Rarity. 'I'm sorry, Rarity. I wish I could do something.' I said. 'Well, in fact you already did something. It might not have occurred to you, but I think you fell in love with me. But now, you're not interested anymore (or at least, not visibly). So I think that really helps.' Keldeo spoke up. I realised it was true. I wasn't infatuated in love with him anymore. Instead, I thought about Flash Sentry **(Yes, I know many people hate them together, but I think they would be nice together judged by the two episodes and four fragments I've seen)** and how I longed to him. 'I guess I didn't feel attracted to you anymore after learning you better. And I learned a new song.' I smiled, and gave him a (friendly) kiss. He smiled, as he returned the kiss, his warm lips gently touching warm my cheek. It was not a passionate one, I knew it. I smiled once more, and looked at Rarity. 'I think you should say your girlfriend a goodbye.' I said, as I winked at her. He smiled. He walked over to her, giving her a gentle kiss on the lips, which she returned. 'Twilight, I think you "invented" a new sign of friendship.' spoke Celestia. 'How is it a symbol?' I asked. 'Because you are the princess of Friendship. Keldeo understood it was a sign of friendship, and returned the symbol. It isn't the same as the symbol of Love, which is, eh, well, eh, a deeper sign. But it involves kissing in earlier stages.' she said. 'Then, what is the symbol?' I asked her. She didn't respond, instead, she saw a flying squirrel. 'I've always thought flying squirrels generating electricity are wonderful.' Obviously, she was hiding something, as she probably never saw a flying squirrel discharging electricity at a Pokémon I identified as a Snivy.

'I wonder what Pokémon it is.' I thought. 'It is an Emolga. The sky squirrel Pokémon.' said Virizion. 'But you have this.' said Metagross. He conjured the Pokédex I had "lent" out of nowhere. I smiled. 'Thanks, Metagross.' I said, while aiming it at the Emolga. Before a voice sounded, I heard another voice, which sounded identical to Applejack's voice. 'Don't you need to bring it back?' she asked sceptical. 'Ehm, I, eh, just met that trainer and he said he didn't mind it.' I responded, while noticing that flying squirrels generating electricity were really wonderful. 'Ha! Sure. In your dreams?' mocked Rainbow Dash. 'Yes! Just like I met Metagross.' I said, having no idea if this was true because I couldn't remember it. _Well, it could be true. Let's just hope it is._

'Emolga, the sky squirrel Pokémon. It is an Electric/Flying type. The energy made in its cheeks' electric pouches is stored inside its membrane and released while it is gliding.

_**A half hour later**_

I sigh. We are going to return. All preparations have been made. I reluctantly agreed that the Pokédex would be returned to its rightful trainer. Terrakion had triggered a button which said an introduction sentence, and then Keldeo and Virizion (we couldn't come with them) went to the Unova League, where the trainer was registered. They contacted him and gave him the Pokédex back. At least they convinced a juniper to give Keldeo a Pokédex so he could go on his own journey. Yes, I know trees don't interact but they were talking about a juniper, so guess that explains why "she" (they also gave it a gender) decided to give him a Pokédex. Afterwards he gave it to me, "as a sign of friendship" **(That juniper is Professor Juniper from Unova)**. Keldeo and Rarity are allowed to see each other, but only legendaries, mythicals are allowed to see them in the Pokémon world and in our world only alicorns and the others of the Mane 6. Oh, not to forget Spike.

Metagross, however, is allowed to stay with me, because it doesn't want to stay with its original trainer. I know we will have some fun. And I can't wait for it to begin, despite it means closing this adventure. I enjoyed this adventure. I learned a lot, such as how to sing a great song. I also know how to use moves. It isn't that I didn't profit from this adventure. While the Pokédex I have isn't very useful in my world, it will make a great decoration for this room. I look at Keldeo, and he nods. 'Palkia, Dialga, do this _without_ wrecking havoc. And NO, Giratina, don't do anything. We only need to create a portal which warps time too.' Arceus says. 'Why does it need to warp time. If we arrive after we went away, Celestia wouldn't come to this world.' I ask. 'And Cobalion couldn't have his "research" with Celestia.' adds Keldeo. I see Celestia turning away, blushing. 'If we arrive in the current time, the kingdom is confused and noticed they were gone. There could have happened something bad. If we arrive a few seconds after Celestia left, there's nothing to worry about.' she responds.

'Palkia, Dialga. Charge.' spoke Arceus. Both Pokémon's gem-things started glowing as they became outlined in pink and blue colours respectively. 'Everyone, step back.' commanded Arceus. We stepped back.

'I count from ten to one. If I say fire, you release your energy at _that_ tree.' she said, gesturing towards a big tree. 'But what if they destroy the three?' asked Fluttershy. 'If they do it good, they won't. Otherwise I'll grow another one there.'

'Ten. Nine. Eight. Seven. Six. Five. Four. Three. Two. One. Fire!' she shouted, as Palkia, Dialga and Giratina fired their energy at the tree. As soon as the energy merged into a circle which converted into a portal. 'Now, Equestrians, step in.'

We all said each other goodbye once more, with Keldeo and Rarity sharing a passionate kiss. He even gave Applejack a sweet kiss. After the others stepped in one for one, I finally gave Keldeo another friendly kiss. I looked in his eyes, winked, and stepped into the portal.

_**In Equestria, Celestia's room**_

I stepped into the room, more familiar with me. I saw all my friends. Behind me closed the portal. Then I heard a scream…

* * *

**I want to say that I'm not a part of the Disney team, even though they're singing in this story. But I really love Pokémon ending songs (and intro songs too). This is the Pokémon&MLP Trilogy.**


End file.
